A Guy Named Kanto
by satomobile
Summary: Toph didn't like to talk about him. All her life, Lin wondered about her father. She finally met him when she was 28 years old. This is the story of how it happened.


Outside an old stone structure in Dragon Flats, Lin Beifong stood with a bundle of photographs in her left hand. They whispered, shaking against one another as a shiver ran through her body. It was enough to snap her from her trance and she drew a breath, steadying herself. The photographs stilled.

This building was a relic from the days of Yu Dao. The weathered and worn stone of its exterior was a testament to its age, the lack of grime a testament to its caretaker. There wasn't much in the way of cleanliness in this area; several city blocks which seemed an endless string of bars, "massage" parlors, and pawn shops didn't inspire tidiness, but this bar was different. This bar was clearly cared for by a dedicated owner- someone respectable who took pride in their work. Not unlike Lin herself.

She had passed this building more times than she could possibly recall on the way to her precinct, but it had never garnered a second look until four days ago. Her mother had finally given her a name over a month ago, but it had only been four days since Lin had been able to extract a vague hint at a location from a reluctant Katara.

_"Lin, honey, I'll take your plate," Katara offered kindly, reaching over her shoulder to collect her chopsticks and bowl. _

_Lin's hand shot out, recognizing her opportunity, "No, no. Let me help you wash up," she insisted, standing. _

_ Hands full of dishes, Lin followed Katara into the next room, loading them into the deep sink of warm water. _

_ "Its really a one person job, honey," Katara chuckled, "Why don't you go on back out there with the boys and I'll bring out desert in a minute." _

_ Lin shifted nervously. It was a motion uncharacteristic enough for Katara to give her a curious look. _

_ "I actually wanted to talk to you," Lin began. _

_ "Oh, is everything alr—" _

_ "About my Dad," Lin finished. _

_Katara's mouth slammed shut. _

"_Kanto," Lin stated evenly. The name hung between them like a specter inspiring unease and worry. _

_ Katara's eyes drifted back to the dishes in her hand, "I don't really know much about him," she asserted, giving the submerged dishes a good scrub. _

_ "You know more than I do," Lin returned plainly. _

_Katara took a breath, shrugging, "I don't know what to tell you, honey. I've never even met him." _

_They were silent a moment._

_Katara was the first to relent, "Sweetheart, I think this is something you should work out with your Mom." _

_Lin crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter in a huff, "I'm twenty eight years old and she's only recently told me his name. She won't say another word aside from 'it didn't work out.' I don't want to wait another twenty-eight years to find out who he was, what he did, what he was like…. Katara, anything you can tell me at all… I can't talk to my mother about this stuff. She just shuts down." _

_Katara paused, shoulders sloping. With a sigh she met Lin's pleading eyes and softened, "I wish I had something to tell you. I know his name is Kanto and that he used to work at a bar in Dragon Flats. Or run a bar? I'm not even sure. I'm sorry, Lin." _

_Lin gave her a grateful nod, "That's alright. Thanks." _

It didn't seem like much to Katara, but it was enough for Lin to go on. The following day she scoured the public records. Of all the pubs in Dragon Flats, only one had a registered owner by the name of Kanto. The listed address led her to a little hole in the wall called _The Alibi._

It had taken her the remaining three days to work up the courage to enter this building- and with a swallow and an intake of breath- she finally did.

A bell on the door alerted the barkeep to her presence. Small, plump and greying, the woman stood up straight after catching sight of Lin's pressed Detective's uniform.

"Good Afternoon, Officer. Can I help you?" she wondered, wiping the soft wood of the bar with a damp rag.

Lin stepped forward into the musty, cavernous room past a few men who looked as if they were already a few pints in. Clearing her throat she laid the photographs in her hand on a dry spot of the bar, "Yes. I'd like to speak with the owner if possible."

The woman's brow furrowed, "Certainly. Is everything alright?"

Lin nodded, "I just have a few questions for him. Kanto is his name- is that correct?"

"Yes. That's my husband," the barkeep confirmed, "please wait right here. I'll fetch him."

She darted toward the back room in a rush, leaving a wooden door swinging in her wake. As it's swinging slowed down, Lin's heart sped up- pounding furiously with anticipation. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and she reminded herself to bend at the knees to keep from passing out. She'd spent a lifetime asking after this man, looking for the smallest detail. She wasn't quite sure why she needed to see him or what she would ultimately do about it, but his vacancy had gnawed at her since childhood; begging to be filled with anything at all. The beating of her nervous heart filled her ears, and her eyes fluttered closed, as she repeated, _It might not be him_ over and over in her head- a hollow attempt at calming her nerves.

The wooden door swung out with a bang, causing Lin's eyes to pop open with more alarm than she intended to show. The woman re-entered, followed closely by a large man in his early sixties with wavy salt-and-pepper hair and a strong, square jaw. His hairline was dampened by sweat that stopped just short of soaking his entire head. He wiped at the tiny beads on his brow with the back of one large hand and greeted her, "Afternoon, Officer."

Lin's breath hitched, pinching her voice slightly when she replied, "Good Afternoon."

"What can I do for you?"

Lin stared at him, having forgotten the words she had rehearsed entirely, "I… I'm a detective with the Republic City Police."

He nodded, glancing at the photographs on the bar.

"Detective Lin," she clarified.

"Well hello, Detective Lin," He smiled, amused, "…what can I do for you?"

"Yes, right," she swallowed, steeling herself, "I am investigating a case involving these young men."

Lin spread the photographs out on the bar, "I've received several tips that your business may be one of their go-to hang outs. Do you recognize any of these men?"

They were all police officers; dummy photos used in suspect line-ups given to witnesses to flush out the validity of their claims. Kanto looked them over carefully and his wife laughed, "Shoot. I coulda taken a look at these for you. I'm out front a lot more than he is."

Lin's threw her a hard look, "its standard practice to start with the owner" she fibbed through tight lips.

He let out a long breath, "Well, I don't recognize any of these fellas, but I got something in the back that might prove me wrong," he stated taking a few steps back toward the swinging door, waving his hand as an invitation, "come on back."

Curious, Lin followed suit through the door and down a narrow hallway, made narrower by wooden crates and kegs.

"Sorry about the mess," he apologized attempting to minimize his broad frame in order to navigate the hall, "its shipment day. Been unloading this stuff since the sun came up," he explained, kicking a crate lightly for emphasis.

"That's quite alright," Lin assured.

He walked on to a door on the right, turning his body to usher her through, "Ladies first."

Lin stepped in to a tiny makeshift office fashioned from what was surely intended to be a broom closet. The desk was wedged in here by some miracle, extending wall to wall with shelving that had been erected just above to house stacks of paper and spare keg taps. Less than a foot away was a small, tattered loveseat, which doubled as a desk chair filling the remaining space.

"Have a seat if you like," Kanto offered, "I got some photographs of my own back here," he explained leaning down to open a drawer. The space was so tight it could only be partially extended and so he reached in with his left hand and began rummaging.

"Left handed," Lin remarked, earning her a small laugh.

"Yep," he confimed, "You too?"

Lin nodded.

"Ah, the world isn't made for people like us, is it? I gotta have a special pair of shears and everything."

Lin smiled, "and you always bump elbows if you're eating next to someone."

"Every damn time," Kanto chuckled.

Lin watched him dig, eyes making a study of his movements. His mannerisms were sharp and quick with a contradictory hint of nonchalance, likely a trait born from his blue-collar lifestyle. He had a deep, gruff voice with the kind of old town twang that would have enchanted her mother's ear. It made him unique to listen to, different. His personality seemed amiable and just, the kind of respectable man that might have made a wonderful father if he'd been given the chance.

"Started taking pictures a couple months back of the bad seeds, you know," he began to explain, "The kinda guys I don't want coming in here and starting trouble. Every time I threw one of these knuckleheads out, I snapped a photograph just to be sure we didn't forget their faces. No service for these jerks. That's our rule. I figure you can take a look at these- see if any of these guys are on your radar. "

Finally satisfied with his digging, he turned to her with a handful of grainy black and white photos. The pictures in his hand lost Lin's attention as soon as she spotted a far more interesting photograph just behind him on the desk.

Apparently, he _had_ been given the chance to be a father.

There, in a wooden frame, were the smiling faces of Kanto, his wife, and three young men looking to be in their early twenties.

Lin's eyes stung.

She gave a curt nod in the direction of the frame, "Your family?"

He glanced back, smiling proudly, "Yep. Those are my boys."

"Oh," Lin stated lamely, "how nice."

"Yeah, they were a handful comin' up but they're my pride, you know. Scattered all over the Earth kingdom now. Got one working sales in Gaoling, the other two running their own bars back in Ba Sing Se. You believe it? One of 'em was going to become a cop like you, but dropped out of the Academy. You been on the force long? Maybe you know him."

Lin swallowed, "Um, I started in dispatch when I was a teenager so it's been quite awhile."

"Dispatch? No kiddin'. That's over at headquarters, yeah? You ever meet the last Chief? Toph Beifong?"

The lump in Lin's throat rose another inch at the mention of her mother's name. She broke out into a cold sweat, nodding as her answer- voice too thick to verbalize a confirmation. If she spoke now, the true reason for her visit was likely to tumble out uninvited.

"Hell of a gal," he mused with a far away grin, "got a mouth on her too. She and her metalbenders used to come here all the time way back when- helped me close the place down on more than one occasion…"

His gaze was trained at the floor for a beat, lost in thought. Glancing up at the door quickly, he regained himself, "Anyway, she was a character. If you ever run into her again tell her Kanto from The Alibi says 'hello'."

"Will do," Lin agreed, voice balancing on a pin.

Kanto leaned back on his desk, "Okay. So. Photos!" He passed the grainy shots of drunken men to Lin, all of them in varying states of disarray. She flipped through them mindlessly, pretending to study each one as her thoughts raced.

This man was most certainly her father. _It's him, It's him_ ran through her mind, becoming her new mantra- replacing her previous uncertainty in the blink of an eye. As she shuffled the photos in her hands, that mantra gave way to another thought- a question- _why not just tell him? Just say it. Rip it off like a bandage. You have nothing to lose. _

Lin cleared her throat, "Thank you," she began, passing the photos back to him. She opened her mouth to continue but was cut-off by his disappointed tone.

"No luck? That's too bad. Was real excited to get that camera up and running. Its come in real useful…for us anyway. Only had it a year or so- it was an anniversary gift from the wife. Thirty-two years of marriage."

The entire world froze.

Lin took a shuddering breath, "Thirty two?"

Kanto nodded, "Yep. Thirty two years, three handsome boys."

There was no disguising the panic that squeezed her chest as her breaths began growing noticeably shorter and shorter, "How old are you sons? If you don't mind my asking."

Kanto squinted, "You alright?"

"Fine," Lin insisted, though she knew her watering eyes betrayed her. She motioned toward them dismissively, "allergies."

Kanto gave her a skeptical nod, pushing away from his desk to stand erect, "Uh, my kids….oldest one is thirty one, this one here," he pointed at the frame, "he's twenty nine, and my youngest is twenty five. Right about your age I'd guess?"

"Very close," Lin agreed, standing. Kanto gave her another critical look, noting her reddening face he asked again, "You sure you're alright?"

Lin gave him a quick nod, "Yes, thank you. I just- I was wondering if I might use your bathroom?"

"Of course, just out this door and to the right."

"Thank you."

Lin exited the office, a welcome blast of cool air assaulting her as she made her way to the restroom. No sooner had she closed the door than the tears began to fall. She covered her mouth with one hand to muffle the only sob she let slip before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She steadied then, sobering at the sight of self-pity. Turning the tap, she splashed her face a few times with cold water, soaking her bangs in the process. She grumbled at her mistake, loathe to walk out of here looking as shaken as she felt. After a few failed attempts at drying her bangs out with a handkerchief Lin sighed, smoothing out her hair one last time before making her way back out into the hall.

Kanto was no longer in his office, but Lin paused at his doorway; eyes drawn to his framed family photo. There was something so intrinsically familiar about those faces and yet they were destined to remain foreign in all the ways that mattered.

Lin tore herself away, continuing back into the barroom much quicker than she'd entered. Kanto was with is wife behind the bar now, giving the pictures she'd brought along one last look.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Lin apologized, moving to gather the photos.

"No, no," the wife insisted, "we're just sorry we couldn't be more help."

Lin met her kind eyes, second-hand guilt bubbling inside. Still, she managed to return a weak smile.

"Best of luck in your investigation, Officer," Kanto added with a friendly nod.

"Thank you," Lin mumbled, turning to leave.

Her investigation had turned up quite a bit more than expected and as Lin exited the building, it was turning her stomach as well. She was grateful to be out of that place and even more grateful to be headed into a twelve hour shift at work.

She had been hopeful the work would distract her, but instead she moved through the motions of it mechanically; mind never once straying from her early afternoon encounter. By the time she left her precinct the streets were dark and the shops had all closed up. She wandered past _The Alibi_ on her way home- even their lights were out. She wondered where her Dad went when he left this bar, where he lived, how he lived, how often he phoned his children…

In spite of the late hour, Lin was wide-awake, trudging up the stairs to her own quiet apartment. Once inside she kicked off her boots and hung her coat, finding Tenzin's cloak already hanging on the rack. The apartment was dark but she spied a covered plate sitting out on the table with a note on top, "i_ncase you didn't eat!_"

His unending concern for her well-being gave her the first genuine smile of the day. The truth was, she hadn't eaten and she still had no interest in doing so. Dropping the note back onto the table she crept into the bedroom, careful not to disturb him.

The light was on and an open book lay across Tenzin's chest as he dozed in the bed. Lin carefully removed the book, earmarking the page before extinguishing the light. She gathered her nightclothes and made her way to the bathroom to prepare for a sleep she knew would not come easy.

She emerged again, face scrubbed clean, but still feeling sullied- unable to wash away the stain of her paternity with soap and water. She climbed into bed with a sense of resignation, understanding she probably wouldn't sleep anytime soon. Her movement jostled Tenzin awake with a start which subsided just as quickly as it had come, "Mmm hi," he mumbled on the edge of wakefulness, rolling over to throw one arm across her abdomen lazily.

She didn't respond, simply stared at the ceiling as he drifted back toward sleep. When his breathing had slowed enough that she was sure he wouldn't hear she admitted, "I met my Dad today."

"Mmm," he hummed, eyes closed. Another moment passed before they fluttered open, "Wait. What?"

She said nothing more, but Tenzin shifted, dragging one hand across his face as if to clear the sleep from his mind, "you met your Dad?...Wh- how did this happen?"

"Your Mom gave me a lead after dinner the other night. I followed up on it and I met him today," she explained flatly, as if reciting this news were a chore. For his part, Tenzin wasn't buying her feigned apathy.

"So…how was it? What did he say?"

Lin shrugged, "I didn't tell him who I was. He doesn't-," her voice caught, "he's married. Three children."

Tenzin shifted again, propping up on his elbow to study her expression with curiosity, "Siblings…" he mused, "What did your mother say about it?"

Suddenly Lin's face took on a pained expression and one loud sob forced its way out of her body. She covered her face with her hands quickly, but the sobs did not subside. The bed shuddered along with her and Tenzin gently attempted to uncover her face, "Hey…hey…its alright…talk to me."

"I don't ever want to see her again," Lin managed to choke out.

"Was she upset that you went to see him?" Tenzin wondered, managing to coax one hand away from her face with his own.

Lin shook her head, "I didn't even tell her," she explained in a tight voice, "Tenzin, you don't understand. He was married when I was conceived."

A fresh set of sobs erupted then and Tenzin let her have them, kissing her forehead and pulling her to him until they passed. When her cries began to die down and her breathing became less ragged, Tenzin ventured, "Maybe she didn't know…"

He felt Lin scoff against his chest, "Oh please...of course she knew."

With a sniffle, Lin rolled onto her back, wiping the tears from raw and reddened cheeks, "I just feel so disgusting," she caught Tenzin on the verge of interjecting and continued, "I know it has nothing to do with me, but I just…. I feel like I shouldn't be here. And I'm so angry because- you should have seen how proud he was to be a father! He was so proud and it had nothing to do with me…I will never have that."

Tenzin let out a sigh, drawing her back in just a hair to kiss her cheek, "Well, I'm glad you're here. And I'm proud of you."

She gave him a withering look, "I appreciate the sentiment, but…just…"

"Stop talking?" He supplied.

She shook her head, reaching out to rest one hand on his cheek, "Its fine. Thank you for trying to cheer me up," her hand dropped, "but I just want to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened."

"Alright," he agreed, "we can talk about it in the morning if you like."

He leaned over; catching her lips quickly, "I love you."

"Love you too," she replied as Tenzin cuddled closer to her, closing his eyes.

As predicted she remained awake, finally drifting off just as little strips of sunlight began to filter through the wooden slats on her window.

* * *

><p>The room was bright when Lin finally woke, sunlight poured in now making it impossible for her to sleep any longer. With a grunt of annoyance she shoved the blankets away and reluctantly made her way out of the bedroom to find Tenzin sitting on the couch with book in hand.<p>

"Morning," she mumbled groggily.

"Afternoon," he replied with a humorous lift of his eyebrows, "I was beginning to worry you weren't going to wake up."

She gave him a blank stare instead of a laugh and he changed his tone to accommodate it, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I don't want to talk about it."

Tenzin gave her a brief nod of understanding before indicating the kitchen, "I made some tea if you want."

Lin padded her way to the kitchen on slippered feet, pouring herself a cup of tea before making her way back to the couch. She took a seat beside Tenzin and sipped quietly, staring vacantly out into the room. After a moment of watching her from behind his book Tenzin ventured again, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

She nodded absently, taking another sip.

"Okay…well there is a theater group putting on _The Peony Pavillion_ in the park in a few hours I thought we could go to that?"

She shook her head.

"Alright… Sighna and his wife invited us out for dinner if you-"

She shook her head.

"Alright…" Tenzin's expression softened and he sighed, "…Do you just want to stay in, get take out, and listen to some radio shows today?"

She nodded.

"Okay, come here," he instructed stretching one arm out. Lin obliged, setting her tea on the table and laying her head in Tenzin's lap. Without another word he went back to his book, using his free hand to gently run his long fingers through her hair.

He had only made it eight pages further before there was a knock at the door.

Lin groaned.

The knock came again but this time it was accompanied by a familiar voice demanding, "I know it's your day off, kiddo. Open up!"

Lin turned her head, meeting Tenzin's eyes. He pulled a worried face.

"Its like she knows when I don't want to see her," Lin whispered venomously.

Tenzin sighed, shifting slightly so that Lin would sit up. He crossed the room, opening the door just as Toph's fist moved to knock it again, "Hello."

"Oh. Hey, Junior. Lin home?"

Tenzin turned his head to find Lin on the couch, arms crossed and scowling furiously.

"…Yes."

"Good," Toph replied, extending a metal cane ahead of her as she entered, "I think she's got my travel bag and I need it back for my trip to Zaofu."

Toph's cane slid along the wood floorboards, until she hit the small dining table. She felt around for a chair, pulled it out for herself and shouted, "Lin!"

"I'm right here," Lin spat.

Toph's eyebrows went up, "Oh. Sounds like I picked a good time to come by," she deadpanned.

Tenzin looked between them nervously, "Um….tea?"

"Sure," Toph agreed before turning her head in Lin's direction, "so… do I even want to ask what's got you all twisted up?"

There was a rustling noise as Lin stood and stomped off in the direction of her bedroom. Tenzin had just finished placing a teacup in Toph's hands when Lin returned with Toph's overnight bag, dropping it on the table before her unceremoniously.

"Something to do with me, apparently," Toph quipped airily.

Lin folded her arms then very casually said, "Kanto from _The Alibi_ says hello."

Toph's entire demeanor shifted, features darkening. Tension filled the room, muffling any noise until it became completely silent.

Tenzin was the one to shatter it by lightly setting the tea kettle down and smiling awkwardly, "Maybe I should go for a walk. Let you two talk…." He looked between them but neither woman bothered to acknowledge his statement.

"Okay, I'll just…" he pointed at the door, "Lin, I'll just run down to the market and pick up some more tea…Okay." He made his way to the door; sparing mother and daughter one last worried glance before stepping outside and closing the door. The silence remained for only a moment more.

Toph pursed her lips, "You talked to him?"

"I did."

"And?"

"I didn't tell him who I was if that's what you're asking," Lin told her bitingly.

Toph let out a sigh, leaning back in her seat, but Lin continued, "I didn't think it was appropriate to do with his wife there."

Toph took a sip of her tea and pushed her chair out, "Thanks for the bag." She stood, hoisting the strap over her shoulder and pushing her cane forward. It caught on the edge of Lin's slipper.

"Did you know her?" Lin questioned.

"I'm done talking about this, Lin."

Lin refused to budge, "No. You aren't."

Toph shrugged one shoulder casually; "I met her once or twice. She wasn't around much. Now, please get out of my way."

Lin laughed caustically, "Not around much? I guess she must have been busy taking care of their children."

Toph sneered, "Oh come down from your ivory tower, Lin. You have no idea what you're even talking about."

"That's right, I don't," Lin chorused quickly, "because you have never bothered to explain any of this to me!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Toph countered. There was an audible huff of disagreement from Lin and so Toph pressed on, "People have sex. Sometimes that results in a baby. The end."

"Yes, but most people manage to do it with someone who isn't already married."

Her mother scoffed, "Well don't yell at me! I wasn't the married one, alright?"

"Did you love him?" Lin finally asked, voice softer than it had been since Toph walked through the door.

Toph's face screwed up, looking nothing short of offended, "Of course not."

It was the wrong way to answer the question as far as Lin was concerned, any chance at sympathy from her daughter was dashed by Toph's negative declaration.

"Listen, Lin- if you really want to know it wasn't a serious thing. It didn't last more than a couple of months- spirits! We never even saw each other outside of the bar and- "

"You never saw him outside of the bar?" Lin repeated through gritted teeth.

"No," Toph replied, face a picture of innocence.

Lin drew a breath, "So you're telling me that I was conceived in a fucking bar?"

Toph's head dipped back, exasperated, "So what? Its not like I gave birth to you there. Fucking relax!"

"Relax? Right! Of course I have no right to be reacting to the fact that I'm twenty eight and just finding out the name of my own Dad, or the fact that I'm the product of some disgusting bar room affair, or that I went in there and saw that he had a family. That he raised three kids while I went without. My own Dad doesn't even know I exist because of you, but yeah, I should just take it easy, right Mom? I just need fucking relax so you don't have to feel uncomfortable. Got it."

"Okay, so I didn't tell him about you," Toph admitted in a cavalier tone, "what do you think would have been different about your life if I had said something?"

"He would have had a choice to be part of my life," Lin shouted, " You didn't even give him that."

Toph guffawed, condescending, "And what do you think he would have chosen, Lin?"

The cruelty of Toph's question stunned Lin into silence and few tears slipped out in lieu of a rebuttal, streaking down her reddened cheeks. Toph went quiet too, reaching up to rest a hand on Lin's shoulder after a moment of remorse, "Listen. I grew up with a Dad and believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

Lin's eyes went wide with rage before she pushed Toph's hand away in a fury, "Aughh! For the last time- this isn't about you! Why can't you just act like a regular fucking Mom for once in your life?"

Toph scowled, straightening out and adjusting the bag on her shoulder, "You know what? I just came here to get my bag. I didn't come here to- "

"Then go," Lin growled, "take your fucking bag and go. I don't give a shit about your experiences with Grandpa; I don't give a shit about anything you have to say to me. I don't even care if I ever see you again. Just. Fucking. Go."

Very calmly Toph replied, "Alright. If you want me to leave you don't have to yell, you just have to move out of my way."

Toph's cane slid forward finally unobstructed by Lin's foot. The room was completely silent save the sound of Toph's metal cane scratching along the floor. When she hit the door, she reached out to search for the knob. Lin watched her mother, letting Toph pat one hand across the door for a prolonged minute instead of moving to help.

She found the knob and pulled the door open. She paused as if she were going to speak, but thought better of it. Instead, she stepped into the hall and pulled the door toward her with a deafening slam, leaving Lin alone in her apartment.

For the first time in 24 hours, Lin didn't feel the urge to cry.


End file.
